


Bring Me a Dream

by Hokuto



Category: Naruto
Genre: Extra Treat, Fluff, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: After the extraction of Shukaku, Gaara has a whole new problem to deal with.





	Bring Me a Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).



> I hope you like this little belated treat! I love Gaara/Naruto so much. ♥

He could learn to sleep now.

Gaara contemplated the unused bedroom and the fresh, raw silence in his head. He would probably _have_ to sleep, even, without the driving madness of Shukaku inside him. But how? Where did he start? What did he actually do? What would happen? The unknown didn't normally bother him, but for such a personal circumstance, something he'd never dealt with...

It was unnerving.

The apartment door banged open. "Hey, Gaara!" Naruto yelled from the entrance. "I asked and they said it was okay if I crashed here tonight if you don't mind, so if you don't mind -" His voice got louder as he came up next to Gaara, then lowered as he said, "Uh, is it okay? What's up?"

"It's fine," Gaara said, "but - I don't know what to do with this," and he looked at the empty, neatly made bed again.

"Huh? Oh - yeah, that not sleeping thing. Sorry, I kinda forgot about it!" Naruto gave him a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his head. "Are you gonna try it out?"

"I should."

"Don't worry, it's super easy! I'll show you!" Naruto flung himself face-first onto the bed, and a thin puff of sand floated up.

Gaara had always cleaned the apartment himself. There'd been no one to take care of it while he was - gone.

Naruto rolled over on his back and sneezed, then smiled up at Gaara. "Anyway, so you just lie down like this," he said, "and close your eyes and stay still - it's okay if you have trouble with that part, I have trouble with it all the time. And after a while you're asleep!"

"That's it?" Gaara said.

"Uh, mostly? Sometimes you get dreams, those are pretty fun. Like watching TV, only really weird most of the time. And then when you wake up, you feel great! Super full of energy and ready for anything! And hungry, but like, a good kind of hungry, I guess."

"I - see."

Naruto held out his hand to Gaara, still smiling. "C'mon down, try it out? I'll help you practice."

Gaara hesitated; then he took Naruto's hand and let himself be pulled down onto the bed, where they lay side by side, still clasping hands, waiting for sleep to come.


End file.
